


Macaron Dreamer

by afterreign



Category: LiEat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterreign/pseuds/afterreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are the best thing William had ever tasted, but macarons came to a close second. A story of how sweets cure bad dreams. "Sometimes, I wish I could eat my own dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaron Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I was heading with this fanfiction. LiEat & its sequel are really nice and pretty games. My favorite character is William, second is Leo/Hal, and third is Efina! Rachel is also pretty cute~! I can't wait for the third game!
> 
> According to the new bios in the games, Efina is taller than William by 4(?) centimeters and is older by 2 months.
> 
> ... I kind of want to make a LiEat/Alice Mare crossover. It shall be LiMare! ... Or AlicEat! ... Or possibly a different title.
> 
> //suffers as there is no LiEat category on FFn and AO3.
> 
> This is unedited, so please tell me if you find any mistakes! Sorry if they're OOC!

Sometimes, I wish I could eat my own dreams.

... N-not the nice dreams, of course! You know, the nightmares. Those bad dreams could scar you forever, and for me, it feels like it's impossible to stop them.

Every night, my dreams consisted of little, black creatures chasing after me, and no matter how much I swatted them away, they kept multiplying. And when I reached a dead-end, an enormous, onyx-colored beast loomed over me. In a deep, husky voice, it hissed out;

_"Monster."_

I would be left in a confused state. Aren't you the monster?

"B-but I'm human...!" I yelled out, my back hitting against a wall.

It bared its sharp, white teeth like the Big Bad Wolf, and growled, " **Liar.** "

Before I could even speak another word, I began to be devoured, slowly. Its teeth gnawed at my legs, and I would be flailing my arms around, trying to escape. The attempt to flee, however, proved to be futile. Once my legs were in the creature's stomach, its next target were my arms, and sooner or later, they were also detached from my body and floating in the monster's stomach instead. I felt my blood dripping out of my body, staining the white floor under me, and my throat soon grew dry from shrieking in pain because, for some reason, the pain felt so horribly _real_. It felt so real that whenever I had this dream, it was as if a part of me died inside.

_I was slowly dying._

I began crying out for help— from Sofia, to Olivia, to Lucas, and to even the two wolf twins who guarded the entrance of the resort.

... But no one ever came.

W-why did everyone leave me...?

H-help me, please. It's s-scary here. I'm all alone. I'm lonely. I-I'm so _afraid—_

To be brief, I died. ... In the dream, yes. But would my death be like my dream, too?

... I hope not.

* * *

I never mentioned my nightmares to Sofia. I didn't want her to worry about me when she was busy juggling other things in her hands. All I could do for her was eat her nightmares, and she would share her wholehearted smile to me the next day.

One time, she asked me why I've been so exhausted lately, and out of fear, I quickly ate a part of her memory. I acted as if everything was okay afterwards and even questioned her _own_ condition in a concerned voice.

I felt guilty, but this was for the best, right...?

I-if I took away her smile just because of a bad dream, I don't think I could forgive myself. It sounded... selfish of me.

If only I could eat my own memories...

* * *

 Another night of nightmares. Another huge amount of tears.

I woke up, eyes wide, and I blinked to check if this was reality. Once I was sure that this wasn't a dream, I sat myself on my bed, wiping away my tears. I yawned and rubbed at my face. I'm... so sleepy...

I was tempted to fall back asleep, but I was afraid to find myself in that dream once more. Instead, I pinched my cheeks to wake myself up.

"Will!" The person on the other side of my bedroom door called my name, knocking on it wildly. "Can you open the door for me? It's locked!"

"Okay," I responded, but I doubt she heard me.

After hopping off of the mattress and quickly making the bed, I dawdled to the door. I unlocked the door and opened it for her, only to be met with gleaming violet-teal orbs and a big grin.

"Hello! Let's play—" Efina started to say in an enthusiastic tone before she took in a gasp. I was confused at her sudden pause before I realized the horrible mistake I made. The taller girl's smile fell and was replaced with a small frown. "Will? Were you crying—"

Before she could say anymore, I swiftly ate the cotton candy-like cloud hovering over her head, making part of the older girl's memory disappear like one of Olivia's card tricks.

"... Anything else?" I calmly asked her, aching to close the door on her.

"Your eyes..." she mumbled, gripping the doorknob tightly. The blonde lazily cocked her head to the left, the teal cap and white bow she wore on her head moving ever so slightly. "Why are they red?"

I countered her question with one of my own. "A-aren't they always red...?"

"But they're, like, puffier than usual!" Efina pointed out childishly, and I gulped down my nervousness in response.

Briskly eating away her memory for the second time, I was about to close the door before I heard, "Will! Are you okay...?"

I hurriedly swallowed down her memory again, readying myself to face another question from her, but I was met with a sudden silence. Curiosity got the best of me, and I hesitantly opened the door again, although I was hiding behind it.

Timidly, I said, "Yes...?"

Efina blinked at me before bringing some kind of colorful food to my mouth. "Papa— Uh, I mean, Hal gave me sweets today!"

"Oh." I mumbled softly, now fully opening up the door for her. I felt a tinge of disappointment in myself that she didn't question my current state, but it was only reasonable. I did eat up a lot of her memory today... "Please, come in. Sorry for the mess..."

"Yahoo!" She hollered, two snacks in her hands, as she ran into my room and charged to my newly made bed. She jumped into the bed, back first, and the springy mattress underneath her let out a squeak and a whine at the rough motion.

After quietly shutting the door, I made my way to the bed and sat beside her. The energetic girl shot up and lifted the snack to my mouth again. "Say 'ahh' for me, Will."

All of a sudden, my face grew really hot as if everything was set on fire. Instead of letting Efina feed me, I inquired,"... What is that?"

She blankly stared at me before saying, "You never heard of macarons before?"

I gave her a nod, and she pressed the white macaron to my lips in response. She giggled at my befuddled expression, her laugh ringing in my ears, and told me, "They're really sweet and soft... and stuff! Try it!"

Weak-kneed and not wanting to spoil her fun, I opened my mouth somewhat and let her feed me. I bit down on the white pastry and munched thoroughly in case if anything happened. My tongue was met with a sudden sweetness and the taste of... coconut?

"It tastes," I awed at the bitten dessert after swallowing, a delicious aroma filling my nose, "sweet."

She let another smile form on her face, but for some reason, it seemed different. It looked... more gentle, in a way. My cheeks burned at her new expression, and I finished the dessert in her hand with another bite.

"Th-thank you." I stumbled on my words, and she handed me another macaron, placing this one in my hands this time. "Huh?"

"Eat this one, too!" She insisted, and with a thought or two, I happily obliged, nibbling on the pink macaron. This one tastes like strawberry...

... Huh? Wait, isn't this...

"Efina," I paused, a little unsure, "isn't this your macaron?"

"Eheh... Well, _technically_ Hal gave it to me..." Her voice drawled off before confirming, "But yeah, it is."

The lack of surety became obvious in my voice. "I thought you liked sweets...?"

"I do!" She chimed loudly before she began to give me that kind smile. "I think you need them more, though. For me, sweets cure sadness, so I wanted you to have some sweets, too..."

I was left speechless, or more like, I didn't dare speak. Was Efina... that concerned? No matter how many times I ate her memory, she could still tell that something was wrong... Did she understand me that well, or was it me who didn't understand her at all...?

No words left my mouth, but instead, huge tears began brimming from my eyes. The cheery girl at my side looked at me with startled eyes, making my cheeks go red at yet another new expression I never seen before from her. I gave her a smile in return. "Th-thank you for everything... Efi."

...

"... Aren't you hungry, though?" I tilted my head in wonderment, sniffling a little, but she shook her head.

"Well, only lies fill me up!" Efina reassured me, patting her stomach in joy. "So, do you think you could lie for a second? I'm actually sorta hungry..."

I felt a wave of bravery rush over me, and I belted out, "I-I don't like you...!"

* * *

My dream was a little different today. And by weird, I meant _extremely_ weird.

It was different... and weird.

As I was about to be eaten by that scary monster again, I called help to the one I haven't sought aid to; Efina.

Usually, a knight in shining armor, who would be riding on their noble steed, would save the princess from the terrifying dragon, but for my situation, it was a little bit different.

Instead of a frightening dragon, there was a big, black blob of slime trying to gobble me.

Instead of the distressed princess, there was a mysterious boy who could eat memories.

And instead of the brave knight riding gallantly on a horse, there was Efina in a white dress riding on an enormous, purple macaron.

... I wasn't sure what was happening. Maybe this situation was more different than I thought.

"Prepare to eat dust, monster!" Efina shouted out the thing trying to murder me, and with one swift and exaggerated punch, the creature bursted into thousands upon thousands of different colored macarons.

I was shocked at how simple it was to kill the horrible beast, but I kept quiet. As a happy Efina hopped off of the giant macaron, she pulled out a transparent umbrella from out of nowhere and strolled to my side. She opened it and hung it over our heads to protect us from the colorful macarons raining down from the sky.

"Sweets make you happy, right?" she laughed, playfully nudging me.

My shyness faded away like thin fog, and I tightly held her hand. "You make me happy, too."


End file.
